parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Casey Junior in Railway Trouble - Part 6 - Flying Rules!
Here is part five of Casey Junior in Railway Trouble. Cast (The Casey Jr Characters as The Tonic Trouble Cast) *Casey Junior as Agent Ed - (Both the main heroes) *Toyland Express as The Doc - (Casey Junior and Toyland Express are good friends, just like Agent Ed and The Doc are) *Rustee Rails as Agent Xyz - (Both brother figures of Toyland Express and The Doc) *Montana as Gordon - (Both strong and father figures of Casey Junior and Agent Ed) *Harry Hogwarts as James - (Both vain and uncle figures of Casey Junior and Agent Ed) *Tootle as The Elephant - (Casey Junior and Tootle are both best friends, just like Agent Ed and the Elephant are) *Shelbert as Person 1 - (Both wise) *Toots as The Insane Patient - (Both Western, Wise, and Helpful and nephew figures of Casey Junior and Agent Ed) *Blue and Huey as People 2 and 3 - (All twins) *Ivor as The Clerk - (Toots and Ivor are both best friends, just like The Clerk and the Insane Patient are) *Tillie as Suzy - (Both the main females and girlfriends of Casey Junior and Agent Ed) *Pete as Person 5 - (Both strong) *Shawn as Person 6 - (Both brother figures to Tillie and Suzy) *Tracy as Person 7 - (Both sister figures to Casey Junior and Agent Ed) *Georgia as Person 8 - (Both cute, younger, and girlfriends to Tootle and the Elephant) *Bahia Train as Person 9 - (Both beautiful and girlfriends of Toots and the Insane Patient) *Linus as Person 10 - (Both grateful) *Jake as Person 11 - (Both nice to Casey Junior and Agent Ed) *Farnsworth as Grogh's Henchman 1 - (Both strong and mean to Casey Junior and Agent Ed) *Humphrey as Person 13 - (Humphrey and Toyland Express are both best friends, just like Person 13 and The Doc are) *Pufle and Sir Reginald as People 14 and 15 - (All twins) *Pufferty as Person 16 *Flying Scotsman as Person 17 *Eagle as Person 18 *Jerry as Person 19 *Harvey as Person 20 *Jerry as Person 21 *Wilson as Person 22 *Mellisa as Person 23 (Both beautiful) *Silver Fish as Grogh's Henchman 2 *Iron Bill as Grogh's Henchman 3 *Iron Ben # 34 as Grogh's Henchman 4 *Koko as Person 24 *Dan as Grogh's Hnechman 5 *Dimbo as Grogh's Henchman 6 *Cerberus as Grogh (Both the main villains) *Samson as Robosuitcase *Train (AICP Minneapolis 2007) as The Pharmacist *Derek as Grogh's Henchman 7 *Bear as Grogh's Henchman 8 *Works Diesel as Grogh's Henchman 9 *31120 as Grogh's Henchman 10 *10751 as Grogh's Henchman 11 *Minvera as The Singing Woman *Mary as The Bar Lady *Wilbert as Person 25 *Sixteen as Grogh's Henchman 12 *The Ballast Speeder as Person 26 *Barry as Person 27 *The Austerity Engine as Person 28 *Toby's Brother Engine as Person 29 *The Old Engine as Person 30 *The Galaxy Express as Person 31 *Speedy McAllister as Person 32 *Old Puffer Pete as Person 33 *Brewster as Person 34 *Alfred as Person 35 *Zephie as Person 36 *Rusty as Person 37 *Jones as Person 38 *Jebediah as Person 39 *Jason as Person 40 *Johnny as The Bartender *Casey John as Person 41 *Emma as Person 42 *Speedy Buggy as Person 43 *Emmet as Person 44 *Dave as Person 45 *John as Person 46 *Train with Caboose as Person 47 *Train as Person 48 *Adam as Person 49 *Jinty as Person 50 *Pug as Person 51 *Foreign Engines as People 52, 53, 54, and 55 *Isle of Man as Grogh's Henchman 13 *Mallard as Person 56 *Green Arrow as Person 57 *Duchess as Hamilton as Person 58 *Iron Duke as Person 59 *Other Diesels as People 60, 61, and 62 *Clive, Neil, and Matthew as People 63, 64, and 65 *City of Truro as Person 66 *Scrap Engines as People 67, 68, 69, and 70 *Alice as Person 71 *Patrick as Person 72 *Marlin as Person 73 *The Scrapped Tank Engine as Person 74 *The Electric Engines as People 75, 76, 77, and 78 *Eric as Person 79 *Adam as Person 80 *Lily as Person 81 *Colin as Person 82 *Peter as Person 83 *Shane as Person 84 *Geoff as Person 85 *A0 Pacifics as People 86, 87, 88, 89, and 90 *E2s as People 91, 92, and 93 *Tom Jerry as Child 1 *Rasmus as Child 2 *Little Chug as Child 3 *Choo Choo as Child 4 *Steam Lokey as Child 5 *Dougal Train as Child 6 *Casey Joe as Person 94 *Eric as Person 95 *Rodrick as Person 96 *Greendale Rocket as Child 7 *Ivo Hugh as Person 97 *Proteus as Person 98 *Circus Train as Grogh's Henchman 14 *Smudger as Grogh's Henchman 15 *Train (Scooby Doo Foul Play in Funland) as Child 8 *Doc (The Little Engine That Could) as Person 99 *Train (The Perils of Penelope Pitstop Opening) Grogh's Henchman 15 *Godred, Ernest, Wilfred, Culdee, Shane Dooiney, Lord Harry, Alaric, and Eric (NG) as Children 9, 10, 11, 12, 13, 14, 15, 16, and 17 *Rex, Bert, Mike, Frank, Jock, Blister 1, and Blister 2 as People 100, 101, 102, 103, 104, 105, and 106 *Casey Junior's Coaches and Caboose as Children 18, 19, 20, 21, and 22 *Henrietta, Elsie, Victoria, and Elsie as Children 23, 24, 25, and 26 *Old Slow Coach as Person 107 *Caboose (The Little Engine That Could "2011 film") as Person 108 *The Devil Diesel, John, Jim, Weasel, The Giant Claw, Dan, Dimbo, Diesel 1000, and Evil Trucks as Grogh's Other Henchmen (The Thomas Characters as The Rayman, Spyro, Crash Bandicoot, and Pokemon Cast) *Thomas as Rayman (Both the main heroes) *Gordon as Globox (Both blue, strong, and proud) *Percy as Murfy (Thomas and Percy are best friends, just like Rayman and Murfy are) *Henry as Clark (Both strong, green, and clumsy) *Molly as Uglette (Both wonderful and mother figures of Skarloey, Rheneas, Sir Handel, Peter Sam, and the Globox Children) *Toad as Ssssam the Snake (Both Western) *Bertie as Polokus *Emily as Ly the Fairy (Both the main heroes) *Madge as Carmen the Whale *Stepney, Bill, Ben, Bash, Dash, and Ferdinand as The Teensies *Skarloey, Rheneas, Sir Handel, and Peter Sam as Globox Children *Duncan as Bzzit (Both stubborn) *Edward as Houdini (Both wise and father figures of Thomas and Rayman) *Mavis as Betilla (Both kind) *Stanley as Tarayzan (Both nice to Thomas and Rayman) *Duck as Joe (Both Western) *James as The Musician (Both vain and brother figures of Thomas and Rayman) *Toby as Bubble Owner (Both wise) *Donald, Douglas, and Oliver as Otto Psi, Romeo Patti, and Gonzo *Boco as Photographer (Edward and Boco are best friends, just like Houdini and the Photographer are) *Cranky as Umber *Devious Diesel as Admiral Razorbeard (Both the main villains) *Scruffey as Ninjaws *Daisy as Razorwife (Both the main female villains) *Dennis as Admiral Razorbeard's Lackey *Bulgy as Zombie Chicken *Arry and Bert as Axel and Foutch (All twins) *George as Jano (Both green and evil) *Den, Dart, Norman, Paxton, and Sidney as Robo-Pirates *Diesel 10 as Mr. Dark (Diesel 10 is a real villain in Thomas and the Magic Railroad) *Evil Thomas as Darkman *The Spiteful Breakvan as Andre *Troublesome Trucks as The Black Lums *Smudger as Ales Mansay *Elizabeth as Begoniax *Spencer as Count Razoff (Spencer is a real villain in Hero of The Rails) *D261 as Serguei *Splatter, Dodge, Max and Monty as The Knaarens *Hector as Reflux *Rusty as Polar *Duke as Pikachu *Fearless Freddie as Kirby *Mighty Mac as Turtwig & Bulbasaur *Mr. Percival as Aku Aku *Arthur as Fox McCloud *Lady as Cosmo *Sir Topham Hatt as Professor *Hank as Crunch Bandicoot Transcript *Casey Junior: (jumps into action, and falls down, but activates his parachute, and shoots the sheep until he lands safely onto the platform) Ta-da! See? That wasn't so hard, was it? I've done it. Well done. *Toyland Express: Good going... Now then, to get the machine some circumrotation, I'll need 6 jumping stones. The last I've heard, they've been jumping around in the Canyon. *Pufferty: Splendid! (Linus takes a pipe, puts it in his mouth, and begins blowing bubbles, but suddenly blows puffs of smoke right in Tracy's face. Tracy coughs and splutters, Linus blinks and Pufferty gasps) *Tracy: I think Linus should watch what he's doing, Pufferty. *Linus: Whoops! Sorry. *Narrator: Montana was not impressed with Linus taking a pipe and blowing bubbles and smoke. Casey leaped up into the air, and went to the Canyon, but was so hot that he arrived at a Canyon shop. *(Casey walks around, and looks around, but stops when a strange shadow comes to the price machine) *Tootle: Holy tusks! So you're Casey Junior? Toyland Express has warned me, but not that you are blue. Well, anyway, listen closely; if you want to go to the crossing, be wary of the guards. Those tough guys are pretty nasty. Also, if you see some weird little stones, grab them because they're full of strange energy. *Percy: I think you should work in disguise as No. 53807, another 7F 2-8-0, because Tootle is disguised as No. 76031, another Standard class 4 2-6-0. *Casey Junior: Thanks! I'll have blue swimming trunks, with purple rectangles, if you know what I mean because I'd like some sandles too. (Tootle obeys, and as Casey purchases some trunks and sandals, he walks off to top of the crossing, but looks down and gulps when he puts his shades on his head) *Narrator: And thanks to Tootle, who was disguised as No. 76031, Casey, now disguised as No. 53807, jumped down from the edge, activated his helicopter power on his bagpack, and began to fly. *Casey Junior: This disguise works! *Spongebob: (Casey takes his circus train along a high mountain, a high railroad tressle, and some bridges over the molten lava. Squidward begins shovelling more coal in the stove, when Spongebob hears a sudden whistle, just as Casey is picking up the first jumping stone) That's very strange. *Squidward: You said we're the last train running on this line, but I could be swearing that there's another one following us. (looks back and gasps) I can really see it. It's another engine, coming along at a great place! *Spongebob: (gasps) It looks like we're getting pursued. *Emily Elizabeth: Oh dear! Not that! (as Casey picks another jumping stone and speeds down a hole) *Squidward: They're gaining on us at one high speed! And the locomotive is crowded with people! Men, goons, detectives, thugs, thieves, guards, minions, armed guards, and policemen too! (the next shot is panning on Union of South Africa, disguised as Merlin No. 60027, chasing Casey and his circus train, with some pursuers waving revolvers, walking-sticks, waving, and shouting the same thing all the time) *Men, Goons, Detectives, Thugs, Thieves, Guards, Minions, Armed, and Policemen: Stop! Stop! Stop! *Emily Elizabeth: Please, save me, for goodness sake, my dear kind Mr. Engineer. I'll confess everything. I'm Emily Elizabeth, the daughter of Caroline and Mark Howard, and Clifford's owner. I am going on a vacation in my blue and white swimsuit with my dog, but if those pursuers on that engine capture the stones that Casey was collecting, Cerberus will become the ruler of the world of becoming too powerful. *Spongebob: Is the true you're telling? Who are you going with? *Emily Elizabeth: Me? Nothing much. I was only going on a cruiseship with Daphne Blake to the islands. She is a great diving expert and surfing expert. I believe she is with Vicky on the girls, honest. *Squidward: We've rights we'd hope not to give up. You sure are Clifford's owner. *Casey Junior: (picks up two other stones) Now the sight of a girl, who shares the shame with a female tugboat, also shares the name with a female steam engine. No worries, sweetie. Full speed ahead! *Sir Topham Hatt: Emily Elizabeth piled on more coals, shovelling furiously; the furnace roared, the sparks flew, Casey leapt and swung but still their pursuers slowly gained. *Emily Elizabeth: It's no good! Merlin's chasing us! *Casey Junior: There's a thick forest with a metal platform with Clifford waiting next to the lava. You should leap to the sake of it. Now these guards will chase us their own self. (picks up another jumping stone and speeds through the tunnel) Now, leap! *Emily Elizabeth: Cannonball! (jumps off Casey's train, and leaps on Clifford, who safely catches her) *Sir Topham Hatt: Waving to Casey, who his got up sped again and disappeared at a great pace, Clifford took Emily to the islands. Then out of the tunnel burst the pursuing engine, roaring and whistling, the motley crew waving their various weapons and shouting, 'Stop! stop! stop!' all the time. *Casey Junior: I've got the last jumping stone! (speeds onto a track out of the way when Merlin speeds past toward Holyhead away from Crewe with some coaches rattling behind him) Hello, Tillie. *Tillie: If he'd ask for pearls and diamonds, I understand, Casey, but stones! *Casey Junior: Yeah. *Tillie: Oh, well, no doubt my father's got some crazy ideas up his sleeves. Oh, by the way, Rustee said, you should get 160 antidotes to let us know, okay? If you beat the record for crossing the wild canyon, you'll get another 5. *Casey Junior: I'll get a record for crossing the canyon?! Ha! No wonder I should let the others know that I'm collecting 160 antidotes. *Toyland Express: You've got them all? All 6? Well done! We're making excellent progress! Now that you know how to fly, you should learn how to dive and swim underwater. Here's a dive tank and snorkel mask and flippers too. To swim underwater, you can either wear your clothes of your swimming trunks. So here's a new mission. Find 6 feathers in the Glacier Cocktail. *Casey Junior: I think I'll wear my blue swimming trunks with purple rectangles. (Toyland Express tosses the stones into the machine) Well, here I go. (puts on his snorkel mask and dive tank on and dives into the water to start swimming) It sure is beautiful down here. I hate seaweed catching my feet when I'm stuck. (swims faster and faster) Category:UbiSoftFan94